Trampa
by Kakki-Chan
Summary: -Hacer trama es malo Sasuke-kun.../-Hmp, tu no te opones a que lo haga... Sakura
1. Chapter 1

Historia, 9:55 a

_Historia, 9:55 a.m._

Tomó rápidamente el lápiz sobre la mesa, volteó ágilmente la hoja de papel frente a ella.

Examen.

Con la misma pereza de siempre comenzó a ver a su alrededor, hasta dar con ella.

Tan solo 5 minutos luego de empezar ya había terminado, así que estaba a punto de entregar, cuándo sintió su mirada a sus espaldas, volteó ligeramente el rostro para ver dos pozos negros fijos en ella.

-Haruno, gírese!

-Hai!

Cambió su posición ara evitar problemas, pero aún se sentía nerviosa, él aún la miraba, sabía lo que quería, y ella se lo daría, casi sutilmente fue rodando la hoja sobre el escritorio, con la _esperanza_, de que el profesor, no la viese, girando ligeramente el rostro, y haciendo unas muecas con los labios.

-Uchiha!! Haruno!! Fuera! Están castigados por hacer trampa.

Era la tercera vez en la semana, decían los profesores, y nadie sabía, por que Sakura Haruno dejaba copiarse de ella a Sasuke Uchiha, y lo que más les sorprendía, era que no se oponían al castigo.

_Castigo, 5:25 p.m._

Sentados en sillas separadas, cumplían con el Castigo al que habían sido llevados por sus propios descuidos, el moreno suspiro dejando de lado la pluma, para acercarse a ella, la cual al ver sus intenciones no dudó en hacer lo mismo, para encontrarse frente a frente, con el seño fruncido, para luego él la tomara por la cintura y la acercara a su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que ella rodeaba sus fuertes hombros con sus frágiles brazos, uniendo sus labios en un suave beso, que continuo agregando pasión, para luego llegar a la necesidad de aire en sus pulmones, separándose lentamente, ambos con la respiración agitada, mientras un tierno rubor cubría las suaves mejillas de la pelirosa, quien reflejó en sus ojos la sonrisa arrogante de su _novio_.

-Sabes que es malo hacer trampa Sasuke-_kun_…

-Hmp, tú me apoyas-no la dejaría ganar.

-Tienes razón-murmuró mientras escondía su rostro en su pecho, y este la estrechaba más en sus brazos-Sasuke-kun…

-Hmm…?

-Enséñame a hacer trampa….

Por que nadie sabía por que se copiaban?

_Para disfrutar de su amor hasta entre clases._

Por que lo hacían tan seguido?

_Por necesidad._

Por que Sakura dejaba que él se copiase?

_Por que cada vez que él estudiaba…_

_Era la geografía de su cuerpo…_

_La historia de sus ojos…_

_La química de sus besos_

_Y eso… no era evaluado…_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto no me pertenece. Sólo tomo los personajes para entretenerme.

* * *

Tomando en cuenta que no era el mejor de sus días, no todo iba _tan_ mal.

Sólo había despertado 45 minutos mas tarde de lo normal por la insignificante broma de su queridísima compañera de habitación, la misma que se había acabado toda el agua caliente de la ducha, y guardado su uniforme en los armarios de servicio. Sólo para llegar antes que ella a clases y así poder tomar asiento al lado de Sasuke..

-_"Tramposa"-_pensó.

Al menos pudo ser peor, se recordó.

Camino al salón notó como un grupo de chicas estaban acumuladas alrededor de un chico, no era difícil saber quien era, dado que aquel cabello negro que resaltaba por la altura del chico y una mirada fría que miraba a un punto fijo sin enfocar en nada, solo podía ser de Sasuke, _su_ sasuke_-kun_, claro aunque éste no lo supiera.

Suspirando retomó su camino para poder entrar en el aula, sintiendo como el suelo temblaba por la manada de bestias, ejem, de chicas, que hacían carrera para llegar al asiento junto al del dichoso pelinegro.

Se apartó para evitar que de nuevo fuera atropellada por aquellos animales, viendo con enojo a su rubia amiga que era la que estaba a la delantera. Sabía que a menos de que fuera ordenado por el profesor no se sentaría a trabajar junto a él, así que camino a la parte trasera notando que casi se agarraban del cabello para sentarse.

-_"Es sólo un chico" _-claro pero a quién engañaba, el no era _sólo_ un chico.

El ambiente se llenó de tensión entre las féminas al ver entrar a semejante espécimen masculino, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada baja caminó hasta su puesto y al llegar a su lado colocó una mano el la mesa de su escritorio y le dio una mirada fría.

-Haruno, me debes algo…

¡Demonios! Debió traerle aquel trabajo que entregarían en la clase de filosofía, pero recordó haberlo dejado en la gaveta de su mesilla de noche. Y aún así, lo vió debajo de la cama de Ino

-"_Maldita cerda_ "-Lo siento Sasuke, creo que lo dejé en mi habitación. Dame 10 minutos y lo voy a buscar. – Ni bien se terminó de levantar cuando ya éste la sujeto por la muñeca.

-Te acompaño.

Sorprendida pero no menos contenta le sonrió con suavidad y salió con él detrás de ella. Escuchando como sus compañeras chillaban molestas.

-¡¡Frentona!! ¡¡ESO es TRAMPA!!- gritó Ino.

Sólo giró el rostro para sonreír con una señal de victoria y tomar a Sasuke de la mano.

-¿Saldremos esta tarde?

-Hmp, claro…- sonó arrogante, pero apretó mas su mano y ya llegando a su habitación, no más cerrar la puerta y dejarla con seguro, estampó sus labios con los contrarios. Después de todo, el profesor de Historia siempre llegaba tarde.

* * *

Espero haya gustado xD pensé en dejarlo como one-shot pero me llegó la loquera y decidí subir este drabble. Espero que hagan caso a ese botoncito verde xD...


End file.
